User talk:Sewil
Welcome Sewil Welcome! Yeah, welcome! It seems you are not new to wiki's in general, but still: If you need help with something, feel free to ask :). Have a nice stay! 20:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature I will simply copy the instruction of a fellow editor, JapaneseOpfan: ' ), except put your user name in between the : and the /. Then go to your "My preferences". Under "user profile", find the box marked "signature" and put: ::User:/sig2 :in brackets, and again, put your user name between the : and /. Note that this time, you are putting "sig2" in brackets, not just "sig" like last time. Don't forget to '''check the box underneath that says "'Custom signature".' - :Once all is set up, you're ''finally ready to begin work on your signature, which will go on your first signature page (the first one you made, the one without the 2 after /sig). You know, click the red link and add to the page. Just put all the HTML stuff you used for your first attempts. You won't have to touch the 2nd page at all. Tell me if you don't get something! Hope this helps^^ 01:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) }} And if you are lazy, there is an editor who creates signatures for others, Roranoa Zoro: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Smart_sig!!&t=20110702145929 Good luck :) 23:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) In your preferences put in the signature }} Now it should works. The signature is in /sig2, so if you want to change it just made a new page and change the page in /sig, this will avoid changing all the old signatures. Be careful to not add new empty lines in the sig, otherwise the sig will be on more than one line. For changing the date format, see this page. Now you will have to sign with only 3 tildes (~~~) not 4 (~~~~) otherwise the date will be displayed 2 times. You can read my discussion with ricizubi, there can be other advices. Haha Hey..if you are a fan of making fancy sigs..you can add some over here...XD:)-- Dude Whats Your Problem Why are you deleting My posted/Uploaded pics in this Wikia User:Granit Hysaj 17:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Granit Hysaj Then Don't You Ever do that Again, and yes this is my sig.: 17:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I Want To HELP THIS WIKIA With my contributions, i can Upload my own pics,No one needs to DELETE Them AND DONT SREW AROUND DUDE. 18:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Deletion I wanted to know why you deleted what I wrote in the trivia section in episode 517. I only wrote that this is the first episode in the second half of the series. It's not a spoiler, especially when in the episode before, it says that it's the last episode in the first half of the series, so it's obvious that this episode is the first in the second half. So why delete it? --Strawhat1 16:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :As I said, there is absolutely no need to fill in any information what so ever, before the episode has actually been released. The page that is made for now is only created to make things easier for people to add information when the page is released. re:why did u revert We've decided long ago no gifs. 01:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Gifs Hi there, you had been uploading quite a lot of gifs lately. I just want you to know that "Gifs will only be made in the situation when neither the anime nor manga are able to fully illustrate the technique or power, or an animated image is beneficial and can supplement the written description." Some of your gifs weren't quite necessary. So if either the manga or anime is able to show the technique clearly, could you not upload a gif of the technique? Thanks. 01:40, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh I didn't know that, but you gotta admit that gifs look much cooler. Anyway, for Hakikane.gif, you need to see that his forehead turns black, you can't see that in the final punch, for Redhawk.gif, you can't view the full technique in one image, as the ignition is part of the technique as well. And as for Crossingofsixpaths.gif, seeing the actual slicing effect and the after-effect cant be viewed in one image. Although Tatsumaki.gif might not be needed. Sometimes .gif's just look better than still images. For example, when illustrating the gatling, you CAN illustrate it in one image, but illustrating it in an animated .gif gives more effect. If you want to discuss the gif's, please refer to this forum. Seriously, you've made quite an overhaul and while I love gif's, there's always such a thing as too much. 02:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for telling me. I'll check the forum out. The Tatsumaki.gif will be deleted when the admins wake up. Fansubs Could you please give your input on the http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fansub_Page?t=20121003201403 forum. It would be greatly appreciated. 20:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Prev/Next in Arc Boxes Hello, I saw you changed the general presentation of the prev/next links in arc boxes. I really don't agree with your changes. Here are my problems (I give only one example per issue, but of course I disagree with all changes similar to those): # Why removing the previous anime arc? It is far better to have one line for prev/next in canon, and another for prev/next in anime. The fact that the previous arc is the same on two lines is not a problem. Removing it does not improve clarity, it is rather the contrary to me. # I don't get this at all. The SH's separation serial was meant to be seen as an anime arc here, cause it's the arc that comes before the Marineford Arc in the anime. You seem to have replaced that information by the previous and next mini-arcs in the manga, which is totally different, and makes no real sense (mini-arcs are parallel to manga arcs, they are not sequenced). # This is incorrect to me. This is a mini-arc box, not an arc box, so the plain prev/next should be only mini arcs. Thing is, some mini-arcs are also anime arcs, so there's also the anime chronology here—but it's kinda secondary. Using only "prev/next" to refer to anime arcs is really ambiguous. # Finally, mixing different types of changes you did, we get this. It seems the previous anime arc was the Arlong one, while it was actually the Buggy mini-arc. There's info about mini-arcs, but one doesn't know how it is related to the arc in question ("next mini-arc"? but the Loguetown Arc is not a mini-arc…). Overall, I strongly disagree with your changes. I would appreciate that you enlighten me about their interest or revert them. (I'm not questioning your improvement of the template, though.) Thanks! Hello sff9. #What the Next/previous anime arc labels indicates is that the next/previous arc of episodes aren't in the manga, but only in the anime. What the Next/previous arc labels indicate is that the next/previous arc is both in the manga and the anime. We have the technology to merge them together to one, so why not do that? Writing the same arc twice in the same template is not only unnecessary, it is also quite confusing for the users who navigate through the arcs, thinking it might be a special or something of the same arc. #That was a mistake by me, I didn't know that manga had it set up that way. I thought they had it set up the anime had it, which was splitting it up in 2 pieces. It's supposed to be |prev anime = Straw Hat Separation 2 |next = Post-War Arc #Hm.. your right about that, I'll make it so that it says next anime arc instead then, since there are anime chronology in some mini arcs. Finally, while I do agree that some of this might seem rather chaotic, I'm trying to improve it as we speak. Instead of having 3 different rows I'm going to make is so that if one row misses one label, and the row below only have one label, it will push that label up so that instead of having two rows with single labels it will have one row with two different labels. Also, I'm going to remove the links to next/previous mini arcs if they arn't connected to the anime, or if only one of them are following the line, like in the Amazon Lily arc, where it connects to the CP9's Independent Report, just because the next mini arc is the Straw Hat Separation serial. That was rather stupid of me. Hope to hear back from you! Hi! So, basically, I think the only aspect we are still disagreeing upon is the repetition of previous or next arcs when they are the same for manga and anime, right? Actually, there's obviously no real "problem"—all the information is in there in both our versions, and anyone can figure it out. But I find it clearer to have one row for navigation through canon arcs, and another for navigation through anime arcs. If you really think it's better to avoid repeating information (which I don't like too, but find less important), then I think the best presentation would be to have one centered row for the unique prev/next arc, and two rows for the others, kind of like this: Prev Next canon Next anime Also, about the compressing of two rows in one, I'm afraid it's going to be confusing. Personally, I expect prevs/nexts in a single row to be of the same "nature", and would be quite disturbed if it were not always the case. Anyway, even if I'm not convinced by all your changes, good work with the template and doc! Actually, how you displayed it there was how I did it the first time before adding the mini arc as its own row. I could always revert back to that edit. Plus, not so much code is needed for that version either. Was it? I thought it was more like Prev Next Next anime but whatever. Gonna take a closer look to your final version tomorrow. Arc Start If you take a look at Template:Punk Hazard Arc you'll see that 654 is on that arcs navigation template. Since 574 will correspond with that chapter, it has to go on the Punk Hazard Arc. 21:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC)